Le spectre aux yeux rouges
by La plume rouge
Summary: Kevin Regnard, désespéré, pleure sur la tombe de ses maîtres juste après avoir fait ses adieux à la petite Sinclair. Mais c'est là qu'une ombre va le tenter... Albus le Chevalier Blanc désire l'aider dans sa soif de vengeance. OS


**Bon, cette fois, je suis un peu plus en forme… j'admets volontiers que mon gros délire sur « Petits délires pandoresques » était très négligé et il fallait dire que je l'ai écrit tard et beaucoup hésiter à le poster, je remercie l'avis franc de Lamy, et ainsi continuer à m'améliorer et à m'encourager. Tu as tout à fait raison de poster ça, c'était vraiment du grand n'importe quoi, et, comme je l'ai sûrement déjà dit, ce type de format de fic n'est pas ma tasse de thé, c'était juste histoire de péter un coup après un grand moment de stress… Enfin, revenons-en à cette fiction-ci ! Si j'ai décidé d'écrire ça, c'était, tout d'abord pour me faire pardonner de mon dérapage d'hier et ensuite parce que j'aime bien réfléchir au passé de mes personnages favoris. C'est un peu sombre et triste mais j'espère que vous saurez l'appréciez, en tout cas, je vous remercie de votre lecture.**

**Au fait… Lamy, ton commentaire « pas du Breakzel des grands jours » m'a donner l'impression d'être dans « On n'demande qu'à en rire », avec Laurent Ruquier, Catherine Barma et Jean Benguigui, parce que j'aurais eu des notes pourries à cause d'un sketch foireux et auquel on m'aurait dit « pas du Breakzel des grands jours » XD**

**DISCLAIMER : l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Jun MOCHIZUKI, le scénario est de moi.**

**RATING : T**

**WARNING : ces scènes ne se sont jamais passées dans le manga original, mes écrits sont juste fidèles à l'histoire que j'essaye de reconstituer par mes propres moyens. Les noms sont simplement des hypothèses que j'ai conçu en fonction de ce que je sais, j'ignore si c'est la vérité. En tout cas, ne vous fiez pas au prénom de la petite Sinclair.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>-Farewell, my little doll-<strong>

***Souffrir autant était une punition d'avoir été un incapable.***

- Kevin ! hurla la petite en larmes, ses bouclettes s'agitant en tout sens.

Le chevalier détourna les yeux un instant et la tint contre lui encore, dans l'espoir vain qu'elle ne se calme enfin. Ses petits poings s'abattaient régulièrement sur son torse, dans un accès de rage et de chagrin. L'albinos caressa son dos encore un moment, toujours aussi silencieux. Finalement tellement souffrante que plus aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, tel un cri sourd et désespéré, la jeune Sinclair posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son serviteur et ses larmes mouillèrent le tissu de ses habits autrefois blancs. Elle agrippa l'étoffe que formait le chiffon dans sa main et le serra si fort que ses jointures en devinrent blanches.

Elle le tendit à Kevin Regnard qui le prit délicatement.

- Mademoiselle ? l'interrogea t-il, tentant de masquer habilement la tristesse et le désespoir qu'il ressentait.

- Tiens, prends-le. Si tu t'en vas, prends-le.

Il observa l'étoffe bleu, ce simple tissu pourtant si important aux yeux de la petite.

- Je ne peux pas l'accepter, la contredit-il.

_Je ne peux pas l'accepter parce que je ne le mérite pas, j'en suis indigne. J'ai été incapable de protéger vos parents._

- Prends-le, je te l'ordonne, sanglota la petite.

- Je…

- TAIS-TOI ! Prends-le, c'est tout.

- Mais c'est votre doudou, vous en avez besoin pour dormir.

- C'est mon doudou et il y a mon odeur dessus. Je veux que tu te souviennes de moi. Je ne veux pas que tu m'oublis, Kevin !

- Jamais je ne vous oublierais, Mademoiselle Emily, la rassura t-il en caressant souplement ses cheveux.

Et il se releva, se tournant vers l'immense portail que formait l'entrée du manoir des Sinclair, lui adressant un dernier regard douloureux.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de franchir l'arche de fer forgé que deux petites mains agrippèrent sa manche et l'obligèrent à se retourner. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec la petite, le visage rouge d'avoir pleuré, une douleur infinie se reflétant dans ses yeux.

- Kevin… pourquoi pars-tu ?

Une larme prit l'albinos par surprise et il la laissa couler le long de sa joue sale, traçant un sillon de pureté. Il la serra contre elle une dernière fois, plantant ses yeux de sang dans ceux innocents et doux de la petite Emily. Il lui lança un regard tendre et déposa un baiser sur son nez, juste avant de lui dire adieu, l'appelant par son petit surnom :

- Adieu, ma petite poupée…

* * *

><p><strong>-Dark desires-<strong>

***Je ne sais plus où j'en suis… de sombres idées traversent mon esprit torturé. Et un démon vient me tenter.***

Quand il pénétra dans le cimetière, il sentit de nouveau cette ombre planer au-dessus de sa tête, comme si elle attendait sa venue depuis longtemps. Pourtant, depuis qu'il avait définitivement quitté le manoir Sinclair et la petite Emily, il l'avait ressenti plusieurs fois, ce mélange de crainte et de haine. Une étrange impression l'emplissait à chaque nouveau passage de cette étrange ombre. Comme le reflet de lui-même, comme si un miroir lui renvoyait ses envies de meurtre et de vengeance.

Et, aussi souvent que revenait cette ombre, cette phrase qu'avait prononcée sa chère maîtresse.

_Kevin… pourquoi pars-tu ?_

Pourquoi était-il parti ? Pour ne plus souffrir, pour mener sa sombre enquête seul. Pour ne plus voir cette torture dans les yeux de l'enfant. Pour lui éviter une souffrance de plus à le supporter lui, l'homme qui aurait du défendre ses parents. Elle devait le haïr. Malgré tout, elle l'avait supplié de rester.

_Et toi, pourquoi voulais-tu que je reste ? Pour t'attirer de plus lourdes peines ? Non, il valait mieux que je parte dans ton intérêt._

Son excuse si misérable.

_Dans ton intérêt._

Il le faisait pour elle. Il allait tuer pour elle. Il allait se salir pour elle. Il allait… il allait…

Il s'arrêta net en se trouvant en face des deux tombes du couple ducal, sentant ses jambes flageoler. Il n'y arriverait pas. Il n'était pas assez fort pour ça. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre. Son unique but était parti, envolé, tué, massacré par des rivaux.

**Ne crois pas ça.**

Il sursauta, des frissons d'effroi le parcourant, tandis que ses larmes longtemps contenues coulaient inlassablement.

**Il te reste Emily.**

Le doudou soigneusement plié sembla soudain plus lourd dans sa poche.

**L'abandonnerais-tu ?**

D'où venait cette horrible voix grave aux intonations d'outre-tombe ?

**Tu ne mérites pas ce destin. Tu peux leur rendre la vie…**

NON ! Cette voix qui résonnait dans sa tête, cette ombre qui planait sur lui… une chain avait trouvé sa victime.

**Abandonnerais-tu tes maîtres ? Es-tu si lâche que cela ?**

- JE NE SUIS PAS LÂCHE ! hurla Kevin, avant de tomber à genoux dans la boue, ses larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.

La chain savait qu'elle avait déjà gagné. Il était vaincu et rendu fou par le chagrin. Il était à sa merci. Elle n'avait qu'à le cueillir.

**Je m'appelle Albus le Chevalier Blanc. Nous avons au moins ça en commun.**

Chevalier ? Une horreur pareille ne méritait pas un tel honneur.

**Tu peux m'appeler Albus, si tu veux.**

- TAIS-TOI, ABOMINATION !

L'ombre sembla prendre une forme floue, mais pourtant imposante.

- **Tous ces gens, **murmura t-il. **Tous ces gens qui n'ont rien tenté pour les sauver ! Méritent-ils de vivre après ça ? Ils sont aussi responsables dans un sens, tu ne crois pas ? **continua Albus.

Kevin serra les poings, contractant sa mâchoire. L'ombre sembla soudain encore plus compacte. Celle-ci sentait qu'elle gagnait du terrain. Elle sentait sa colère meurtrière monter. Elle sentait sa propre culpabilité monter. Albus sentait cette vulnérabilité qui envahissait le jeune serviteur. Si jeune, si fort… que d'apparences extérieures pour masquer ses faiblesse, ses blessure, ce serpent qui mordait sans cesse son cœur pour y injecter son venin destructeur.

- **Si tu l'acceptes, je peux t'aider.**

- NON ! s'écria l'albinos.

De lourdes larmes roulèrent de nouveau sur ses joues pâles.

- Laisse-moi en paix…

Sa voix était suppliante, bien qu'il tentât de le masquer. Un autre signe de faiblesse. Albus était entré en terrain ennemi, et malgré le nombre de difficultés qui s'imposaient pour pouvoir y loger, il pénétrait tout de même ses secrets les plus intimes, les plus inavouables, ses peurs les plus profondes. L'homme ne résistait presque plus. Ses défenses tombaient une à une. Il suffisait de le torturer encore un peu pour lui porter le coup de grâce.

- **Tu peux les ressusciter. Acceptes mon offre. Je te serais fidèle. **

Les yeux humides de Kevin se fermèrent sous l'horrible sentiment de tiraillement. La tentation était près de l'emporter.

- **Je connais les coupables, je pourrais te mener à eux. Venge-toi et rends la vie à ceux qui l'on injustement perdu.**

_Pouvoir… les voir sourire encore une fois… rendre le sourire et la joie à ma petite poupée… pouvoir être soulagé, pouvoir jouer encore et encore avec elle et l'entendre rire…_

Il rouvrit les yeux et essuya honteusement ses joues humides, tentant de chasser les images de contraste qui s'imposait à son esprit. Cette petite Sinclair qui lui disait qu'elle l'aimait et qui lui souriait, partant d'un rire pur et innocent, et cette enfant dévastée, ravagée par le chagrin, en larmes, le suppliant de rester. Il n'était qu'un monstre de l'avoir laissé avec pour seule excuse « son intérêt », il aurait du être là pour protéger ses maîtres. Il **devait **faire quelque chose pour eux.

Pour elle.

Il baissa un peu plus la tête, une dernière larme roulant sur son nez, puis partant s'écraser sur la tombe de Dame Sinclair.

- JE VOUS VENGERAIS, JE VOUS LE JURE ! promit-il à ses défunts maîtres.

Un rire victorieux sembla résonner dans l'air tandis que Kevin prononçait les mots scellant son destin :

- Albus le Chevalier Blanc, j'accepte de passer un pacte avec toi, chuchota l'albinos.

- **Tu m'en vois ravi**, susurra la voix de la chain tandis que l'armure gigantesque se matérialisait devant lui.

Celle-ci saisit sa large épée pour la poser sur la joue de Kevin et l'entailler, puis de se couper les doigts sur la lame tranchante et de plaquer sa main sanguinolente contre la pommette blessée du nouveau contractant.

Une violente décharge d'énergie meurtrière parcourut l'albinos, puis il se releva, et, le regard emplit de haine, il déclara :

- Mène-moi à ceux qui ont osé poser la main sur mes maîtres.

- **Le sang coulera**, promit la grande armure immaculée en posant délicatement son épée sur l'épaule de son contractant.

Kevin ferma les yeux un instant, posant ses doigts sur la large lame affûtée.

- Oui, le sang coulera, murmura t-il tandis que son propre sang perlait sur son menton.

* * *

><p><strong>-Blood lust-<strong>

***Etait-il possible d'avoir autant soif de vengeance ? Etait-il possible de ne se sustenter uniquement que de ça ? Et bien, c'était mon cas.***

Un sourire tordu étira les lèvres de l'albinos en voyant l'homme tomber à terre. Sa femme l'observa de ses grands yeux suppliants et humides.

**Elle a comploté avec son mari, elle est coupable de leur mort et du désespoir de la petite…**

- **COUPABLE !**

L'épée transperça la chair tandis que le contractant partait d'un rire dément, incontrôlable.

Non, il n'était pas fou.

Il tentait juste de ne pas le devenir et de ne pas succomber aux chuchotis persistants de sa chain, qui, pourtant, semblait toujours l'emporter.

Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire.

Il était tellement triste.

Il ne pouvait plus pleurer.

Il en était incapable.

Il fallait qu'il rit.

S'il ne riait pas, il allait s'effondrer. Et il ne devait pas s'effondrer. Il le devait à ses maîtres.

Son rire se mua en hurlement.

Un hurlement de souffrance.

Un écho de tout ce qu'il éprouvait dès lors de la mort de ceux qu'il considérait comme ses géniteurs. Ils l'avaient élevé et fait de lui un chevalier. Il leur devait tout. Il leur appartenait. S'ils en décidaient, alors il mourrait pour eux.

Sans eux, il n'avait plus de raison de vivre.

Et il ne devait plus retourner auprès de la petite. Il risquerait de lui faire du mal.

_Tout mais pas ça._

Des pas résonnèrent dans la rue. Kevin se retourna vivement et les gardes se stoppèrent brutalement devant la brume épaisse et obscure qui se formait autour d'eux. Deux yeux d'un rouge sanglant scintillèrent dans la brume.

Une voix résonna comme le couperet tomberait.

- **COUPABLES !**

En seulement quelques secondes, une mare de sang se forma sur les pavés, sinuant entre les morceaux de pierre et des cadavres, traçant un ruisseau d'un rouge sombre et répugnant.

Les badauds hurlèrent.

- Le spectre aux yeux rouges ! C'est le spectre aux yeux rouges ! hurlaient les passants en s'enfuyant.

Un rire sinistre ricocha dans la rue et entre les masures, tandis que la pluie se mettait à tomber pour laver les souillures qui coulaient entre les pavés, lavant le contractant de ses péchés sanglants.

* * *

><p><strong>-Years later-<strong>

***Le temps a passé… mais pas mes tourments.***

Il tritura la poupée bleue entre ses doigts, pressentant qu'il manquait quelque chose. Oui, il savait ce qu'il manquait. Il cousu une petite partie de tissu orangé sur son crâne et fit en sorte que ça ressemble à des cheveux. Une fois son œuvre terminée, il observa la poupée qu'était devenu le doudou de la petite Emily.

Quant à lui donner à un nom, cela semblait évident.

- Bonjour, Emily, lui sourit-il.

- Coucou, mon grand ! répondit la poupée que l'albinos s'amusait à faire parler.

Il plaça la poupée sur son épaule et se releva de sa chaise, juste avant de pousser la porte de sa chambre et de se cogner dans un adolescent brun. Ses lunettes faillirent tomber mais il les rattrapa habilement, les lui tendant.

- M'espionnerais-tu, mon cher Reim ? sourit mesquinement l'homme.

L'adolescent s'empourpra, bégayant « ses plus plates excuses ».

L'albinos sourit et lui tapota la tête dans un geste apaisant, tandis que le brun observait le nouvel accoutrement de Kevin.

- Hum, ça vous va plutôt bien, tenta Reim d'une voix un peu chevrotante.

- Merci, répondit distraitement l'albinos en lançant des regards dans les couloirs. Où est passé Miss Sharon ?

- Oui, c'est vrai, ça ! s'écria Emily tandis que Reim faisait un bond en arrière dans un grand « HIIIIIIII ».

- Oh, je te présente Emily !

- Salut, petit père !

Reim sembla retrouver un semblant de couleur face au visage rassurant de Kevin.

- Xerx nii-san ! hurla une voix dans le couloir.

Une furie blonde ne tarda pas à se jeter dans ses bras pour l'enlacer.

- Tu es très beau, comme ça ! s'écria l'enfant en passant sous la cape blanche de Xerxes Break dans un rire candide.

Break prit sa main avec douceur pour l'entraîner avec lui, son œil unique lui jetant des regards tendres.

Elle lui rappelait la petite Sinclair. En un peu plus turbulent, certes.

- Xerxes, vous devriez peut-être jouez avec elle un peu plus tard, je dois l'aider à ses devoirs de lecture, affirma la voix de Reim.

- Et bien, allons-y tous les trois, proposa l'albinos, tendant son bras à Reim.

Il hésita un moment à le prendre et, se disant qu'il était rare qu'il soit d'aussi bonne humeur, il le saisit et partit dans un long discours sur l'excentricité de sa tenue et de ses conséquences sur la réputation des Rainsworth.

- Raaah ! Tais-toi, Reim ! lui ordonna la petite Sharon. Laisse Xerx nii-san tranquille ! Tu n'es pas intéressant !

Le brun détourna le regard d'un air blessé et s'occupa de compter mentalement les rapports que Pandora lui avait confié pour la première fois, peu après son entrée dans l'organisation. Il sentit la main de l'albinos lui ébouriffer les cheveux et il releva timidement la tête vers l'homme.

- Il ne t'arrive jamais de sourire et de t'amuser ? lui demanda Break.

Reim rougit.

- Bien sûr, mais pas… là.

Décidemment, ce garçon était bien étrange ! Comment pouvait-il être aussi blasé devant cette vie si paisible ? Quant à lui, il s'en voulait toujours de leur mentir. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'ils le rejettent.

C'était ses amis.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, je me demande ce qui m'est passé par la tête à la fin, parce que justement, celle-ci n'est pas géniale… m'enfin j'espère que vous avez quand même un peu apprécié.<strong>

**Merci de m'avoir lue et laissez-moi un petit commentaire !**


End file.
